Where I Wanna Be
by NaeNae1495
Summary: AU Brucas Lucas needs to decide where he wants to be. Songfic Oneshot


_Italics: Past _**Bold: Lyrics **Song:Where I Wanna Be by Donell Jones

* * *

I am sitting in my car outside this restaurant watching my girl on a date with someone else. I know Hales set her up with this Chase guy, but she shouldn't be in there. She should be with me and we should be at home cuddled up on the couch. I don't know how my life got so messed up. I just know it started a month ago with one look.

**I said I left my baby girl a message  
Sayin' I won't be coming home  
I'd rather be alone  
She doesn't fully understand me  
That I'd rather leave than to cheat  
If she gives me some time  
I can be the man she needs  
But there's a lot of lust inside of me  
And we've been together since our teenage years  
I really don't mean to hurt her, but I need some time  
To be alone**

We were walking around the mall hand in hand when we pass a jewelry store and Brooke stopped to look at the display. As she looked at the display, Peyton walked out of the store and we made eye contact. Her blonde curls looked luscious today with her skinny skins, halter top, and heels. She had a sexy smirk on her face and I licked my lips. Brooke was so entranced with the jewelry that she didn't see the end of our relationship coming. I'd been spending weeks trying to understand where this need to be with someone came from. I've been with Brooke since high school, she now has her own clothing company Clothes Over Bros and I've published two best seller novels. Our best friends are married and have our godchild. I realized I've been with Brooke so long that I never got to experience anyone else. And now in my mid-twenties, I want to see what I've been missing.

**But when you love someone  
You just don't treat them bad  
Oh, how I feel so sad  
Now that I wanna leave  
She's crying her heart to me  
How could you let this be?  
I just need time to see  
Where I wanna be  
Where I wanna be...**

**Sweet little dee-do-dee-dee...  
I don't mean to hurt you, baby, oh, no, no...**

Brooke is sitting on the couch in front of me with confusion written all over her face. I just dropped the bomb on her that I think we need a break.

"A break? Why?" Brooke asks

"We've been together so long that I think we need to experience other things." Lucas says

"So it's a bad thing our relationship has lasted long? That doesn't even make since Luke." Brooke says, close to tears

"I just need to know I'm here because I want to be. Not that I feel obligated to be here. I need to find where I wanna be." Lucas says

"You feel obligated? You know what? I don't need your obligation. I think you know where you wanna be and it's not with me. So go. I don't want you here if there is any doubt in your mind. So leave."

Luke tries to reach out to her, but she just turns away from him. He drops his hand, sighs, grabs his wallet and coat and leaves. What he didn't see was that as soon as he left Brooke fell into a sobbing heap on the floor.

**Never did I imagine  
That you would play a major part  
In a decision that's so hard  
Do I leave, do I stay, do I go?  
I think about my life and what matters to me the most  
Girl, the love that we share is real  
But in time your heart will heal  
I'm not saying I'm gone  
But I have to find what life is like  
Without you**

I'm at the party for my 2nd best seller and there is booze and chicks everywhere. I'm at the bar thinking how I wish Brooke was here with me. It's been 2 weeks since I left. I know she hurting, but it's not like I'm gone forever. It's just a break. I have to see how I survive without her. I took a sip of my drink and Peyton reached the bar. She was wearing a short black dress with spaghetti straps and the back out.

"Congrats on all your success." She says to me

"Thanks." I reply looking at her ass

"Where's Brooke?" She asks

"We're on a break." I tell her, and her eyes light up

"Really? Never thought I'd see the mighty couple fall."

"Things happen."

"Uh huh. You wanna get out of here?" She asks, and I nod my head. It's no secret that Peyton's been after me since high school. We shared the same interests, but it was never an opportunity for her because I was all about Brooke. Who better to test this theory out with?

**But when you love someone  
You just don't treat them bad  
Oh, how I feel so sad  
Now that I wanna leave  
She's crying her heart to me  
How could you let this be?  
I just need time to see  
Where I wanna be  
Where I wanna be...**

What Lucas didn't know was while he was with Peyton, Brooke was at Naley's house. Haley made her come since Haley was worried about her. She found her worries were valid when Brooke showed up on her doorstep clutching a pillow. Brooke is in Naley's guest room smelling the pillow that smelt like Lucas. Haley comes in and sits Brooke's head in her lap and smooths her hair.

"Don't let him do this Brooke. He left you like all those years together was nothing." Haley says

"He is just confused." Brooke replies, and she clutches her pillow tighter.

"He isn't confused. He wants to explore his options and then come running back to you. You don't treat someone bad who you love, Tigger." Haley says

"I know, Tutor girl." Brooke responds with tears running down her face

**Sweet little dee-do-dee-dee...  
I don't mean to hurt you, baby**

After Lucas' tryst with Peyton, he sat on the end of the bed thinking. Why does he feel so guilty and unsatisfied? He got the break he wanted and other experience, but all he could think about was Brooke. Her hair, her eyes, and her dimpled smile that could light up a room. All throughout sex with Peyton, all could think about was how she wasn't Brooke. He realized he needed to be with Brooke because he loves her and can't be without. It's not an obligation, it's a fulfillment. He's found his soulmate. He quickly dresses and leaves. He drove by the house and saw her car was gone so he immediately goes to Naley's.

He reaches the house and quickly knocks on the door. The door opens and it's Haley.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Haley asks, clearly irritated

"I want to see Brooke." Lucas says

"I'm sorry, but your 'obligation' doesn't want to see you." Haley responds, and Lucas winces at hearing his words from someone else's mouth

"I didn't mean that, I was just confused."

"Confused? So you didn't go out and sleep with someone." Silence "That's what I thought." Hales goes to close the door, but he stops her

"Ok, I made a mistake. I'm sorry I slept with Peyton, but…." He was cut off by the last person he needed to have heard that part of the story

"You slept with Peyton?" Says the shaky voice. Haley turns around and sees Nathan and Brooke

"Brooke, what are you doing down here? I thought you were upstairs." Haley says

"Nathan brought me down to eat because I haven't." Directing her attention to Lucas "So you slept with Peyton." Dry laugh "I hope you found where you wanna be because it's not with me. We're done." Brooke says

"What do you mean we're done?" Lucas asks shocked

"I mean, we aren't together anymore. Of all the women, you had to pick her. You know she has been after you since high school and I hope she's happy because she can have you. I'm done." Brooke says then storms upstairs

"Nathan, remove your brother from my house." Haley says then follows Brooke.

Lucas leaves without a word. He can't believe he just lost the best thing to ever happen to him.

**See when you love someone  
You just don't treat them bad  
Oh, how I feel so sad  
Now that I wanna leave  
She's crying her heart to me  
How could you let this be?  
And I just need time to see  
Where I wanna be**

So here I am. 2 weeks after she officially called it quits. I called Nathan and convinced him that I do really love her and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her. He told me Haley set her up on a date. So here I am watching my girl on a date with someone else. I see him touch her hand, but she pulls back. I decide to take action, so I walk up to the restaurant window.

[Inside the restaurant. Brooke's P.O.V.]

I see Chase talking, but I'm not really listening to him. He is sweet and everything, but he isn't who I want. I want Lucas, maybe I shouldn't have called it quits. I mean, we were on break when he was with Peyton and he came right back to me. I love him, but I need to know I'm not an obligation, but a choice. My hand is on the table and when Chase touches it, I pull back.

"Are you ok?" Chase asks

"I'm fine. My head is just somewhere else." I say

Before he can respond, there is a knock on the window. I turn my head and see Lucas. He motions for me to come out and I do. Having forgotten all about Chase. I get outside

"Lucas. What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss at him

"I'm here to get you back. I love you."

"I don't have time for this. As you can see, I'm on a date." I say, I go to walk by him, but he grabs my arm.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I love you so much it hurts. When I was with Peyton, all I did was think about everything she isn't and you are. You are beautiful inside and out. You are the most selfless person I have ever met and you just keep giving. When you love, you love hard and it lasts forever. Don't try to feed me bullshit about you not loving me anymore because you do. I feel it and I feel you. We are soulmates, so I need you to swallow your fear and be with me. We can grow old together and have those 2 boys and a girl." He says and by the end of his speech, she is crying

**See when you love someone  
You just don't treat them bad  
Oh, how I feel so sad  
Now that I wanna leave  
She's crying her heart to me  
How could you let this be?  
And I just need time to see  
Where I wanna be**

"Ok. I want that with you Luke and I love you so much." I say before I jump into his arms and kiss him.

"Where do you wanna be Lucas Scott?" Asks Brooke

"I'm already here Brooke Davis."

**Where I wanna be...**

Please Review!


End file.
